Spellspringer chap 3
by q105090
Summary: Wesley goes for his first mission with four spells. This is where the copyright stuff comes in


"come on, Wesley, hit the right one."Robin cheered

I took a step back and slung my arm back. My arm launched the shotputt with great power. It hit the right target and lights saying 'congratulations' filled the booth. The owner stood with shock. That was the 10th shot I hit in a row.

The street was lined with people, booths and summer festival decorations. It was an open space with a garden of flowers surrounding it. The weird thing is, I still haven't found Payne, Seerate and Dirk in the festival. I could have sworn it was getting colder.

We chatted about random stuff while eating cherry blossom ice creams.

"Where are your friends?" Robin asked

"I don't really know. We've been distanced since that night you asked me out."

"Is it me?"Robin asked

"Of course not. We've just met. How could you create problems like that?"I assured.

Then the whole world went dark.

Dark clouds swarmed over the skies and the winds are blowing stronger than normal. The street lamps all broke and darkness covered the streets.

"Darkness has arrived"I whispered, recalling what Tom had said

"It has, hasn't it?"Tom appeared from the darkness

"What's going on? Its so dark."Payne, Seerate and Dirk came. I felt relieved that they were back.

"What? What's happening?"Robin asked with fear in her voice. It was a mix of cheerfulness with horror.

"Let's go to my shop."Tom said

At Tom's two storied shop, it started raining. But it was not a slight drizzle. It was the heaviest downpour you can imagine. Only the rain wasn't like water. It was more muddier than water.

"Whats going on, Tom"Payne asked. Seerate cuddled to him with fear.

"Wesley needs to go find the 7 key pieces before Darkness attacks our town. This shop has a shield that prevents Darkness from coming in. That includes us."Tom said

"Why me?"I asked

"You are the youngest Spellspringer I have met. You can travel through worlds now. With this."He flipped out a pocket watch.

"How would I know if the girl is a princess or not. I can't just operate on her heart, can I?And why world? Isn't it supposed to be cities?"I asked

"No but you can feel the power in her heart. Its usually a massive amount of energy. Thats how the Darkness track it. And for the second question, no one in this world are fit to be a princess."Tom said

"surely I need something to lessen the possibilities, right? And I need some kind of way to feel her heart?"I said

"The pocket watch points to the key pieces. I'll show you how to feel for power. Just need a volunteer."Tom said

"I would."Seerate raised her hand.

Tom went up to her and asked "this might not be right. I'm not a pervert, its just important I do ..." Tom said

"Its ok. Just do it."Seerate assured. Tom placed his arm on her...

"Oh man..."I groaned

Tom had just placed his arm on Seerate's breast and is focusing on it.

"I almost fainted. Why do I have to do this. Its just wrong!"I complained

"To save the world?"Robin said

"To save this town. I want to help too."Payne said

"I want to take pictures of you casting spells. Flying and stuff."Dirk said

"Can I see you and Seerate, Wesley?"Tom said

I went up along with Seerate

"I'm the second princess?"Seerate asked

"Yes, I'm sure of it. You are number 3"Tom said

"So what do I do?"I asked

"Bring them here. To protect from Darkness. You might encounter them because they want to destroy the princesses."Tom said

Before I left, I went to look for Payne to ask about what had happen last week.

"Dude, you've been missing for days. You didn't come back from the library that day."Payne said

"I..."How was this possible?

The pocket watch turned a few times, ticking along while light patterns appeared around me.

"shiny." The world turned bright, whiting out

"ouch"I said as I landed on the ground. I stood up and looked around. The place look urban and it was like an island.

(Author's note:I have never been to Miami so I can't describe it however I'm sure its a great place)

Cars drove past at a T-junction I landed on. People of different age came and went. A lady with white hair held on to a 4-year old girl and they had fun with each other.

The sound of a loud horn bleeped.

My eye went white and I could have sworn I flew. Only I didn't do that.

"Who are you?"I asked before blacking-out

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"I screamed as I woke up. A kindly lady looked at me with a smile

"how are you."She said

"My head hurts. Ouch. What happened."I asked

"You were saved by my daughter."she said

"so where is she? And whats your name?"I said

"Whoa, whoa. One at a time. She's at school. My name is Dr. Candler."

the pocket watch was still spinning after awhile. So I took out the book and read the next spell.

"I swear. Its getting darker."I looked up and saw a girl. She looked like she's 19.

"How are you?"She asked.

"Great. Thanks for the save. My name is Wesley. What's your name?"

"Amy Candler. No problem. Its my job anyway."

" Now I have to look for,"I checked watch",something..."

The pointer pointed at Amy.

"We have to get out of there,"I said",Before they come."

"Who's they?"Amy asked

"Them."A few Black horses with Black armored knights appeared from the clouds along with a few crawling Darkness

"Now we need to run. Fast."

We got into Amy's car. Which was a Red Lamborghini gallardo spyder with the coolest rims and with a nice black touch(Author's note:Sarah's dream's car. Over-described so sorry bout that). I got into the car's passenger seat while she entered the driver's seat, starting the car. It roared into life and I checked for Darkness. They were approaching with malice.

"Mom, I be out for awhile."Amy called

"Tell her a few years."I said

"I'm just running. It won't be for a long time."Amy said

"I'll tell you a story."I looked out a window and launched a firebolt. A crawler exploded into flames.

"that's pretty much how the story goes."I launched another firebolt out the window. A black knight fell out of its horse and disappeared(author's note:this is a crossover for all the books I come across like replica, kingdom hearts, etc.[hope you weren't expecting spoilers. You might want to know they appear from the sky and disappear like heartless from kingdom hearts so when killed.).  
"So. From what this Tom guy says, You have to feel my left breast, Right? It's a bit hard to believe if you haven't launched those firebolts."Amy said with reluctance

"Unfortunately,"I paused ",yes. Sorry"I apologized

More darkness approached as we crossed a huge bridge with more traffic than before.

"We're stuck. We can't keep going."Amy explained

"I'll stall them. You get to... someplace safe. I'll track you."I said.

"I have abilities, you know."She floated and gave a hard punch to a black knight. It flew into a car and mashed it into dust.

I used the levitation spell I just read and launched a throwing knife at a black knight. The horse disappeared and the knight fell under the wheel of a car. It reversed and crushed the knight.

"You never told me you had superhuman strength?"I asked sarcastically while materializing a sword. I parried a slash from a knight and bolted him off.

"You never asked,"Amy said "Why are these guys never-ending?"

"'Cause they come from the sky, I guess. No one really knows what they are anyway."I explained

A car flew past the both of us, missing us by inches.

A huge black golem appeared, crushing cars. People ran below us while cars flew, almost crushing the people if not for the both of us, lifting the cars with magic and strength and throwing them back. I heard crying behind me. It was from under a crushed car and it sounded like a 6 year old. Amy was piling up cars she caught and it seemed pretty heavy. Nonetheless, she continued piling it up with more cars. I glided towards the car and there was a kindergarden child, crying and wailing "Mommy!!" in the wreck.

"Thank you"the girl's mom said to me as I gave the girl to her. I glided back and Amy threw the pile back to the golem. It fell back and got covered in the car parts. The golem stood up and walked towards us, a boom created with every step. I looked up and saw that the bridge's ropes were going to break.

"Amy, rope support." I said

She looked like she was going to drop unconscious. Still, she punched the rope which was the width of her car and it snapped with ease. The golem threw another car at Amy but this time she didn't catch it, falling out of the air. It threw a second car and it missed Amy by inches. I concentrated on a firebolt and launched it at the bridge. This caught me by surprise but the bolt broke through the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh...

But ended before it hit the last...

It snapped from the weight of the bridge and the golem fell into the water, disappearing into the murky deep.

I took a break until I remembered something...

"Amy!"

By luck, She landed on a cruise ship which missed all the debris of cars except for one car(Amy's)which much to the passenger's surprise landed into the swimming pool, creating a wave of pool water.

"Amy, are you ok?"I asked her in the sick bay of the ship

"Yeah, so are you going to do that test? I guess I'm ready."Amy declared

"No, tell me where your friend's place is first. That way you can rest."I said

She gave me an address.

"you can't fly? I'll carry you if you like."I offered

"I'm too heavy for you. You're 15 years old while I'm 19. I'll fly myself."She said

I flew a few metres before turning back to see Amy not getting any lift.

"What's wrong?"I asked

"I guess I can't fly. Or maybe..., bring me to another place."

I carried her and her car(With telekinesis, of course) to a hospital named 'Genetica'. It looked run down and a 15 year old child came out of it, looking serious.

"I lost my powers. Why?"

"well, it seems the marker took effect again, has it now?"The boy said

"didn't you remove it?"Amy asked with harshness. She sounds serious

"I only extended it. Not remove it. It was put off a few years before activating itself again,"The boy looked at me and asked ",Who's that?"

"He's a wizard. Or spellspringer. I guess a scientist like you won't know fairy tales..."

_woah, he's a scientist! For his age? Gotta be a prodigy._ I thought

"Sorry you lost your powers, Amy."Tasha, Amy's friend,said

"Yeah. But hey, you are now like us, huh?"Eric,Tasha's brother, commented

"Stop it, Eric,"Chris, the sibling's roommate and Tasha's current boyfriend, said ", I guess its hard on her that she lost..."

"please leave, guys. I wanna get some sleep."Amy interrupted

I left the room with the rest.

"Please have some dinner, Amy,"Mrs Morgan told Amy "Its ok now if you can't save everyone from now onwards. Even superman needs to retire, I'm sure"

"I'm ok. I just need to take some getting used to this life."Amy sat up and ate Mrs Morgan's dinner.

Meanwhile, I continue reading the book. I haven't got to the next page when Tasha asked "Who are you?"

"I'm her new friend. Or as the medieval people call it, squire."

"What?"Eric and Chris both said at the same time.

"care to hear a story?"I asked

..."and thats how the story is."I concluded

"Thats a bit hard to believe, you know"Chris said

"trust me, when the Darkness arrive, you would not want to be there."I said.

Thunder struck hard. A downpour must be starting. Or...

I borrowed Eric's old jacket which was a bit torn and was moth-eaten while standing guard outside. A pair of clopping came from the back.

"They own horses?"I asked myself. Until it hit me.

At the back, Tasha and Chris were watching TV late. They got some kind of movie called "next". Amy was sleeping in the guest room when Eric went in to check-up on her. Mrs Morgan was sleeping soundly. No one was really expecting an attack right now.

An attack I am preventing right now.

The mob of Darkness consisted of Back knights, crawlers, a new type I call aero snip, because it looks like a flying scissors, and a last one I would call candlelight, because it has this candle in its hand. Anyhow, I am seriously screwed and outnumbered by all of them.

Black knights charged with force, crawlers crawled while clawing at me, aero snips sliced at the air, floating at me. Candlelights, however, hovered over a spot while a mysterious figure stood there.

A sword came out of thin air and I snatched it. I parried a blow from the knight and slashed at a crawler. I launched a firebolt at the aero snips coming closer. I made another sword and parried more slashes from knights and levitated from a group of crawlers. The figure lifted an arm and a blow from nowhere hit me. I fell back down, while the crawlers crawled over me. I bolted them with lightning and threw a sword at the knight approaching.

Amy woke up and looked out the window to see me getting my ass kicked by the Darkness. She rushed outside, stopping to get a weapon.

I kept firing firebolts and lightning at Darkness. I got a good clean distance from them when they charged with full force.

Thats when Amy's car interfered.

Her car had just eradicated the crawlers and Knights. But aero snips and candlelights were hovering over to us.

"Amy, ready to leave?"I asked

She nodded and I took out the pocket watch. The patterns appeared and the world whited out.

Next thing I know, I was lying on the corner I had lived in. Amy was nowhere to be seen. But there was someone standing there. Someone I've met before. Someone...

Robin.

She stood there looking at me, smirking. In a flash, she disappeared.

I limped back to Tom's shop and was greeted by the gang and Tom. Along with the group was Amy Candler.

"you brought me to the wrong spot."Amy smirked

"I landed in the wrong spot."I replied

"tell us what happened! And we'll tell what you missed."Payne said

"It all started with..."


End file.
